


The Cold

by homosociallyyours



Series: Winter Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: It's days before Louis' birthday, and Harry has a cold that won't go away.





	The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 17: Cold
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta [statementlou](http://statementlou.tumblr.com) for giving these a read through, and thanks to [Lauren](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com) for running these wonderful drabble fests.

“Can’t believe I’ll be sick for your birthday,” Harry said, struggling to hold back a cough. It was December 20th, and he had a cold that just wouldn’t leave him. Louis had miraculously stayed well in spite of lying next to him every night and kissing his forehead every morning. 

“Might get better by then. Colds are funny like that.” Louis pulled Harry close to him, petting his curls away from his forehead. 

“Long as I don’ get you sick, Lou. That’d be awful.” Harry snuggled against Louis. “Promise me you won’t get sick.” 

“Can’t promise, love. But I’ll try.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Fic post coming soon!


End file.
